GooseBumps Horrorland: Back to Panic Park
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Sequel to Goosebumps Horrorland: No Escape from Panic Park 14 years after Britney and Matt Escape Panic Park they go back to Horrorland with there family and dicover Horrorland is still under The Menaces Curse. A dark secret will be releaved that only Slappy and Britney know about. Will the Family fall apart or will they stick together ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* I want you back * * I want you back* My favorite song Want you Back By Cher Lyod.

I slammed down on the alarm I looked at the time.

"7:15, Damn thats too early for me," I got out of bed and checked my Iphone. No new Texts. Well i bet every one is on Vacation.

" Rose ! Its time for Breakfast!" My mom shouted at me. I walked downstairs and I smelled blueberry pancakes hmmm yumm. My dad was headed for work. Yeah my parents are pretty young to be Parents they are only 26. I sat at my table when I heard heavy footsteps going down the stairs.

My 11 year old brother Max who has Black hair and my moms deep brown eyes. Hes going to be in 6th grade while im going to be a freshman in high school.

I have no clue where he got Black hair from but my mom said he got it from a distant cousin who we never see because of drugs and Achohol. But last thing i remember is dad telling me that mom didnt have relitives that had black hair.

I look exactly like my mom. I have her Red Coppery hair and it was curly like hers untill i got the Karitan treatment and I have her brown eyes. But my personality is like my dads. Im kind and Athletic. I play Volleyball, Basketball and Softball and that means I have practice every day of the week. It gets tiring for a 14 year old girl. Especially all the Popular girl drama. Being Popular is very hard though which means you gotta do this and that and this. And sometimes people at school think you do drugs but im not that kinda popular girl. I dont drink and do drugs im not that stupid.

My Dad has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He is very athletic and teaches my brother to play baseball. He is very kind and is Brave when there are hard situations.

My Brother Max is Athletic and is a trickster. But I gotta say I love my brother especailly when our parents fall for his tricks but we do fight sometimes. We both love horror shows. And we are focusted on going to this theme park called Horrorland. so we Begged our Parents to go and Dad said Maybe but mom didnt say anything.

I ate my Blueberry Pancakes and they were so good. Aunt Molly said that my mom took cooking lessens for Aunt Molly cause her cooking was so bad. But now her cooking is amazing.

My brother was eating quickly. Hmm Strange... " Hey Rose, I gotta show you something." Max pulled my hand and ran upstairs and pulled out his laptop and searched up Horrorland. " I want to go to that first !," He pointed at the Ventriloquist Shop. " I didnt know you were interested in Dummys," I looked at him with curious eyes. He just shrugged " There kind of creepy but interesting, you know what i mean,"

I nodd. I hear my dad come home. That was quick, dad doesnt come home till 7 pm. I run downstairs hoping he didnt get fired. My dad was in the Kitchen talking to mom. " Hey Dad whats wrong," Im pretty scared.

" There was a flood back at work and alot of Papers were ruined. " My dad looks pretty upset. I sigh. " Oh so when will the flood stop,"

My dad just shruggs then he pulls something out of his pocket. " But that means we have 2 weeks of Vacation to HORRORLAND!"

Max and My eyes light up then we scream. " Oh my god dad, you got tickets !"

My dad looks back at my Mom and she looks skeptical about this. " Well it was in the mailbox, its kinda like we got chosen."

Max and I got the 4 tickets.

They had our names on there. Thats creepy but I guess thats why they call it horrorland.

" Well you guys better pack now because we are heading there right after we get ready !"

I screamed. I ran to my room and got out my zebra print suitcase. I put all of my Hollister short shorts and Miss me jeans in my suitcase. And really cute Shirts from Abercrombie,Hollister and my Turquise Bikini. And my Hygiene stuff too and Make up.

I put on a really cute floral shirt and Hollister short shorts and white vans and a belt. I put on my makeup and headed downstairs with my stuff.

Max looks at me irritated. " What took you so long,"

" I had to get ready," I point to my make up.

My dad snapped " Ok Kids get in the car were going to Horrorland,"

" WOOOOOO" Max and I yell.

I put on Want U Back on the speaker in the backseet of the car. " Uggg Rose, you play that song way too much" Max complains.

I roll my eyes " Fine, " I change it to Ushers Scream.

Max smiles " Now thats more like it,"

Max and I yell the lyrics and annoy our parents.

ONE HOUR LATER

I look around to see if we are close but were stuck in the middle of no where. Than My dad says " WHERE HERE,"

I look out the window and see a big sign that says " WELCOME TO HORRORLAND,"


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Horrorland

Chapter 2: Welcome To Horrorland

"WELCOME TO HORRORLAND" The Big sign read. My dad parked next to the hotel we were going to stay in.

We checked in to the hotel.

" Ok kiddos, you are in room 146 and your mom and i are in room 237." My dad handed us the card. " So if you need anything just come to our room and tell us."

" Ok dad," We both said.

When they left Max looked at me with a big grin on my face. " So Rose, what are we going to do next, "

" Well first we are going to our hotel room to get some sleep." I teased.

Max frowned. " What ?"

" Im joking *laughs*" The Expression on his face was priceless.

Maybe we should go to the Mask shop first. We went to the Mask shop and opened the door.

" Hello how can I help you," The Horror asked a little too nicely.

" Were just looking around but thank you," I walk around and look at the masks. They look real. Like actual Human faces.

Max sqeezes my hand " Rose look, that one lookes like Mom and Dad." He pointed to two Masks that look like Mom and dad and beside those two masks were masks that looked like Max and I. Ok a little creepy.

I went up to the Horror and said " Umm why do those Masks look like human faces."

The Horror just shrugged " I dont know, i dont make them."

I quietly scoffed at her " Well ya seemed nice just a few minutes ago,"

Max and I walked out of the store. " Ok that was kind strange,"

Max looked for more sights " I think its just a joke,"

We headed to a Old Fortune Teller. Max put a coin in and a a paper came out " You will have a wonderful life," Max smiled

I put a coin in and " You will rot in your nightmares." I rolled my eyes and threw it away. Max looked at me " What did your Fortune say? " I looked away " It said you will rot in your nightmares?"

Max raised his eyebrow " Hmm interesting,"

I snareld " Yep,"

We saw a ice cream truck.

Maxs eyes widened " Ohhhh Ice cream,"

He pulled me to the ice cream truck.

The Horror said " Flavors are eyeball, booger, puke, earwax."

I look at Max disgusted. Max looks at the Horror " I would like booger and she wants puke."

We both tried our ice cream and spat it out.

" Eww this actully tastes like the flavour they gave us." Max spated u the rest the had tooken a bite out of.

" Yeah, i know" We spat the rest of it out and we walked over to see some more things.

We saw a bunch of horrors acting and one of the horrors riped the others arm off. Suddenly a horror came up to me " Hey im Byron," he looked around and saw police coming after him. " Take this," He gave me a piece of paper and ran away from the Horrorland police.

Max looked at the paper " What does it say?"

I turned it over and it read

Find the other park

I tilted my head in confuision. " Other Park," Max and I said together.

"Hey we should go back to mom and dad. There probitly worried about us." I looked at my watch It was 5: 30 and we checked in the Stagger Inn at about 1: 30. So we started to head back to the Stagger Inn.

Britneys POV

I sat on the bed with Matt " Honey, I knew this was a bad idea."

Matt sighed. " Brit, nothing has happened yet so lets just take a nap and forget about the past."

No One POV

A dark shadow passed over the covers of the bed.

Britneys POV

I woke up with tapping on my shoulder. I shrugged it off it was probitly Matt. The tapping got harder. And harder. I turned around to see who it was. My vision was clearer. I gasped SLAPPY.

Roses POV

Max and I walked into the Inn and walked in the Elevator. This place is creepy and it gives me a bad shiver down my spine. But Max thinks this is a joke, but i dont know, if it is a joke there taking it way too far. We walked to our parents room. The door was cracked open a little. " What the hell," I muttered under my breath. I opened the door and the room was messy like ripped papers, broken vases and it was like a tornado hit the room. We walk in the room and there is no sign of our parents.

I keep walking untill i hear " Rose ! " Watch out, !" I look down and see a big hole that i was just about to step in.

I scream " Ackkk" And I jump back, too see a hole in the floor big enough for a whole family to fit in. I look in it and see nothing but complete darkness.

Max looks in it " Do you think we should jump in it,"

I shake my head " No, not yet, we need to find more information about our parents dissapearance, and we could die if we jump in this big hole."

Max just nodds and walks out of the room. I walk around the room to see if there is evidence. I watch way to many The Mentilist episodes. I look up and down the walls then I suddenly hear a hiss. " Rose," I hear it again and its saying my name ! I walk toward the hissing noises and open the closet and see nothing.

Ok now im really Pissed. I speed walk out of the room and grab Max down stairs.

Max grunts " Rose ! What are you doing,?"

" Youll see," I say. I walk back to the register and slam on the counter.

" OK IS THIS ALL SOME SICK JOKE BECUASE I DONT KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yell and scare the customers next to me.

The Horror looks around at the scared customers and says " *Laughs* its ok guys this is just a act," He turned back at me " Ok Kid, what do you need besides your scareing my customers."

" My parents are gone and there is a big hole in the room," I said pulling him to the room.

The Horror just rolled his eyes and sighed.

" Ok fine,"

Max and I led The Horror to the room my Parents were staying it. I opened the door and the room looked the same.

The Horrors eyes went wide and He ran out of the room. Max and I looked at each other and left.

We were forced to leave the Inn for the night.

Max saw the Ventriloquist Shop. " Rose lets go there !" We headed toward the Ventriloquist shop. We walked in and the floor creaked. I smelled this disgusting oder. " When was the last time they cleaned this place," I thought to myself.

I looked around just becuase my brother wanted to be here so badly. Then I saw this Ventriloquist dummy that looked alot like my mother.

I leaned toward it and then I screamed in my ear.

I screamed " AHHHHHH,"

Max rushed towards me " Rose ! What happened are you ok,"

" Ringing in my ears !" I let go of my ears and the ringing stopped.

Max gets frustrated at my behavior. " Ok fine dont want to be here than just leave."

Maxs POV

"UGGGG, Why is Rose acting so strange shes being a moron!" I walk around the store untill I hear " Psst, hey kid come over here." I sqeeze my eyebrows together in confusion and walk over to the voice is. " Byron!" I yell in happiness.

He shushes me. " Kid, this place isent safe, your sister is right," He hands me a piece of paper. Byron whispers again. " Go now to the other park, and bring your sister." Then I feel a gush of wind and Byron is gone.

I walk outside of the store. I look around for my sister but i cant find her. Then I see a red head going to the Theater. " ROSE!" I run to the theater. And bump into someone. " Oh sorry i di-" I get cut off by some really tall scientist looking guy.

" Its ok kid," He smiles and hands me a piece of paper.

" I read it aloud:

Im watching you

" Well thats not creepy at all," I say going into the theater and im looking for my sister. Then i see her sitting down alone. I run up he steps and finally reach her. " Rose," She turns around and sees me and gets all worried. " Where were you !,"

" At the store, and look Byron gave me this and some creepy guy gave me this," I showed her the pieces of paper She read them and looked around Then her eye got caught on something. No it was someone. I turned around to see who it was and it was the same guy that gave me the piece of paper.

Rose POV

My heart started beating faster and every second i looked at the man the chills just kepton coming.

I finally decide to make a move " Max RUN !" We run for the door and the man is bolting after us. We head out of the Theater trying everything to avoid him. But then I hear " Gottcha" and black out.


	3. Chapter 3 Knocked Out

Chapter 3: Knocked Out

" Uggg" I found myself laying on a hard steel platform with Matt by my side. I heard Cackleing.

" Hello Britney remember me !" My vision got a little clearer and I saw The Menace. I snareld.

The Menace had that same smile on his face. " I cant believe its been 14 years since ive seen you, Miss. Crosby or is it Mrs Daniels now ?"

" Anyways, I have been tracking your Daughter and Son,"

"And looks like they are now in the company of our dear friend Inspector Cranium."

He stops looking at the big screen and then looks at me. " You truley have changed Britney" He scans my body up and down every curve.

I growl discusted at his behavior.

The Menace hold up his hand " I understand you have to be faithful to your husband." He looks over at Matt who has grown more Muscular in the past 14 years. The Menace whispers over Matts body. " Well Mrs Daniels does he know about " The Secret".

I shook my head not knowing what he meant either the enjoying slappy thing 14 years ago or the other thing.

" Well dear, hes going to find out sooner or later," The Menace looked at my Husband again and rolled his eyes.

The Menace calls for his Guards " Ok Escort Mr. and Mrs. Daniels out of the room and into the Scream Chamber," The Gaurds escort me and Matt into the Scream Chamber where everything gets bad.

Slappys POV

The Menace calls me up to check something out. When I walk into the room I see The Menace looking at someones profile. " Slappy look at these Profiles with me." I raise my eyebrows " Umm Ok" The First Profile I see is a girl who looked alot like Britney Crosby Daniels.

**First Name: Rose **

**Middle Name: Anne **

**Last Name: Daniels**

**Description:White, Coppery red hair, and Brown eyes, Last seen wearing Hollister floral tank, and Hollister Shorts with White Vans. **

**Personal Information: **

**Status: Single**

**Parents: Matt and Britney Daniels**

**Age: 14**

**Location: 1448 Eastman Dr. 6784 San Fransisco, Cali**

**Personality: Kind, Athletic, Brave, can be fiesty when mad.**

**Job: School**

**School: Sanders High School**

**Grade: 9th Grade**

**Sports: Volleyball, Basketball, Softball.**

I gasped as I had a memory of Seeing Rose last as a newborn baby. The Menace flips to the other Profile. When I take a look at the Boy i freeze.

**First Name: Max**

**Middle Name: Carter **

**Last Name: Daniels**

**Description: Black hair, Brown eyes. Last seen wearing under armour red shirt, black under armour pants, and Black Reboks.**

**Personal Information: **

**Status: Single**

**Parents: Britney Daniels and ?**

**Age: 11**

**Location: 1448 Eastman Dr. 6784 San Fransisco, Cali**

**Personality: Kind,Good sence of Humor, Athletic,Prankster.**

**Job: School**

**School: Sanders Middle School**

**Grade: 6th**

**Sports: Baseball**

That name kept ringing in my mind. I couldent move at all. Untill I heard " Umm Slappy, you ok" I turned around and said " Yeah"

" I want you to pay Mrs. and Mr. Daniels a visit."

Roses POV

Ughh I woke up on the sidewalk. I got up and saw that this part of the park was comepletly empty. Thats strange becuase last thing i remembered this street was full of people but I looked and saw Black Lagoon Water Park and I suddenly got yanked up by the Creepy Scientist guy and then he jumped in the Quicksand. This guy is absolutly NUTS !

" What the he-" I suddenly got cut off by a hand covering my mouth.

" Shut it girlie a pretty girl like yourself shouldent be talkin dirty like that" He removed his hand away from my mouth.

" Who do you think you are ?"

" I am Inspector Cranium," The Crazy middle aged guy said.

" Great,Where is my brother," I kicked and shouted at him. He pointed to a crazy haired guy in a leopard cape.

Then my head went under the Quicksand


	4. Chapter 4 No Where

**Who plays who:**

**Max Daniels: Nathen Gamble (The boy from Dolphin Tale)**

**Rose Daniels: Bella Thorne**

**Britney Crosby Daniels: Isla Fisher**

**Matt Daniels: Josh Hutcherson**

Chapter 4: No Where

I heard the sound of clicking coming towards me in this dark room. My eyes flusterd open and saw Slappy. I look around and see that my husbnd is still unconsious. Slappy comes nere me and whispers " Dont think you can hide it from me, _Dear."_

I decided to play innocent. " What do you mean by that exactaly."

He stopped walking back and forth. He spun around walking toward me and grabbed my ear. " The Secret that your keeping from your family and everybody else."

I look at him straight in the eye and nobody talks what feels like forever. Than I finally say something."Well im not the only one keeping secrets," I look at Slappy. He was about to protest when the door swung open. And my husband woke up.

Matt looked around at his surrondings. " Where are we and why does this look so fimiliar ?"

I was about to awnser then Slappy awnserd for me." Your in Panic Park." Then I see Inspecter Cranium carring two helmets and connecting them to a machine. He walked toward Matt and I. " What are you going to do to us," I ball up my fists. Inspecter Cranium notices and places the Helmets on our heads.

I try to fight against it by Craniums mind powers are way to strong. While Cranium was putting on our helmets he said " They track your memory, so we can find out where your kids are."

I look at him confuised. " Didnt you have my kids last,"

His anger starts to show " Yes but they slipped out of my grasp."

" Then how in the heck do you think I know where they are," My phone was hiding in my back pocket and started vibrating. Inspecter Cranium reached to my back pocket and smiled as he pulled out my IPhone.

He swayed my phone back and forth " By this !" I tried to kick him but he got me in chains and floating in mid air. He walked back to the Machine and started to power it. I felt a surge of Pain going into my brain. " AAHHHH," I yelled from the pain. Then the Pain stopped and I saw a image of Rose and Max unconsious on the floor of the Play Pit.

Inspecter Cranium walked towards me and leaned into my ear. " Thank you for your help,"

My eyes widened " NOO, ROSE, MAX."

The last thing i heard before the door slammed was me falling down unconsious.

Roses POV

" Uggh," A sharp pain went straight to my head. I had a hard time getting up. My vision was all blurry. All i could see is a figure standing only a few feet away from me. The Video games werent there anymore and the kids, they werent there. My vision started to get clearer. I saw Inspecter Cranium, that insane guy with the leopard cape, and a dummy ?

I gasped. I looked at Max but he was dead in unconsiousness. " Max, get up, this would be a good time to use your pranks now." I gritted through my teeth as i kept staring at the three villians.

They started to walk towards me and I put a fight stance. They just stopped and Inspecter Cranium just stared at me. Then my feet floated off the ground. I opened my mouth to scream but then my mouth shut. " You can try and scream but no one can hear you." The Dummy said.

My eyes widened " You, you can talk."

The Dummy rolled his eyes " Well out of all people you should know,"

I raised a eyebrow " I dont know what your talking about,"

The Dummy looked at Inspecter Cranium and Inspecter Cranium nodded toward the dummy " Shes telling the truth,"

" He can read my mind," I thought.

Inspecter Cranium put me down and I was back in fighting stance.

I looked at the insane villian. " Who are you,"

He looks at me with crazy eyes and a big smile, he comes towards me and licks my cheek. I start to belch. He backs away and says " Im Dr. Maniac"

I wipe my cheek I make a disgusted sound. " Eww, no kidding."

Then I turn my head to the dummy. He looks so fimilair. His gaze meets mine. Then I jump back.

He walks towards me. Hes so stiff and creepy. I cant help but shiver every step he takes. He stops right in front of me. His smile gets wider " You dont remember me ? I shake my head. He walks back and forth across the room. " tssk tssk, I knew your parents wouldent say anything about me especially, your mom." He has a twinkle in his eye when he says "Your mom," I cock my head to the side.

" No, my parents never told me about you or the rest of you guys they didnt even bring up this park untill i heard it from kids in my class and the TV commercial."

The Dummy just snickerd. " Of course, so i guess you dont know the Secret."

The three villians looked at me interested in my awnser.

I shook my head " I have no clue what you are talking about,"

The Dummy look at the other two and snickered. " Seems like your mom isent very innocent after all." He looked at me and whispered in my ear. " Cuz shes keeping a secret from the Family and even her best friend and the whole world or wait no two secrets,"

The Dummy held up two fingers and just started cackling. I felt anger shooting up my body. I bent down and tried to pick him up but he was too heavy. He giggled. " Here try to hit me," He stuck out his skinny stomach and giggled again.

So I accepted his offer and punched him. " OOUCH," I pulled my hand away fast. I growled at him " Listen smartass, Who do you think you are,"

Slappy raised a hand to his mouth as if I said something wrong. Then he smiles mischiviously and wagged his finger at me " Naughty words for a young girl," I growled again. " Im 14,"

Then I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards my face. " Awnser my question who do you think you are"

Slappy cackled " Well, since you dont remember im am Sl-"

" Hes Slappy the Dummy," I heard my brothers voice and i ran over to him and hugged him.

Slappy walked toward us and looked at my brother in the eye. " Ahh so youve been reading those history books have ya"

I look at Slappy then back at my brother. " How do you know who Slappy is,"

My brother looks at me " I looked Ventriloquist Dummys then i saw him and i read his control freakness over wanting humans to be his slaves."

Slappy smirked " Your brother is a smart kid, " He cuffed my hands together. " Now you can be smart too, if you just follow us."

Max eyes widen " Where are you taking us."

Inspecter Cranium looks out from the corner of his eye " To someone you cant escape from,"

I squint my eyes and whisper into Maxs ear. " When we get out of the arcade we make a break for it," Max nodds. It takes a little while for us to get out of the arcade, but my foot steps right out of the acade and i grab Maxs arm and bolt as fast I can. " Hey, you MORONS ! STOP THEM!" I hear Slappy yell at the short scientist and . I jump over boxes and carts, i just pretend they are hurdles and jump, and flip over them.

I fall as i flip. I see the villians coming closer and closer. Max pulls me up " Come on, " He runs with me to the barn. We hide behind a bunch of hay. " Hey you IDIOTS FIND THEM!" I heard Slappy, , and The Menace come near us. I cover Maxs mouth and Maxs hand covers my mouth.

I look at Max and It looks like hes about to sneeze but than he holds his nose. I closed my eyes and heard a slight " Acho,"

I opened one eye to see if they had heard if but it was Quiet. I grabbed Maxs hand one last time. " Im going to check and see if they are still out here." I walked slowly from behind the hay and they were gone.

I looked at Max. " Theyre gone its safe now." Max emerged from the back of the Hay and we went outside of the barn and Suddenly

Bats were coming at us. " AHHHH, OUCH," W ran in to the Makeup store. Wait What ? Make up store ?

Max:" Umm why does Horrorland has a make up store ?"

Me: " I dont know, it seems interesting," I said as I saw variety of blushes and colors of lipsticks.

Max: Im just going to head out, this is getting boring" I heard Max go out the door and the doors bell rang.

I just shrugged as I went along with it. I went up to the Register to buy what i wanted but i saw no one there.

" Thats Strange, You would think someone would be at the Register." I turned the corner and then... "Oh Hello, you must be a customer." The umm Women Horror said.

I squint my eyes in suspition " Yes i was wondering if I could buy these." I help up a satin red lipstick and nuetral color blush.

" Well wouldent you want to try them one first sweety," The Horror escorted me to the back of the store with a mirror.

" Umm not really, I have to go back to my bro-" Than I saw The Horror pick up something and swing it at my head knocking me out.

Slappys POV

We saw the boy walk out of the Store mumbling to himself about how girls take so long to get ready. Then thats when I knew it was time to kidnap him.

I jumped out and tackled him. Pined him to the ground. He trys to pick me off the ground but im too heavy.

" ARHH, get off me," Max strugles with trying to get off, then Finally gives up. He looks at me with hateful eyes. I feel pain shoot up my heart, i push it away. I smirk " Fine kid but im still going to cuff you." I pull him up roughly and slam him against the wall.

Then I put cuffs on him that I stole from the Monster Police. " Uggg, When is that Maniacly Moron coming back with the girl." I think. CRASH

I hear the door swing open and there is the Maniac with the fiesty red head in his arms. " Where are we going ?"

I smile Maniacly " Back to Britneys hotel room."


	5. Chapter 5 Whats Beneath The Hole

Chapter 5: Whats Beneath The Hole

" Honey, Britney" I heard Matt say somewhere in this room then I heard a OOF AND WHACK. Then it was silent untill I heard insane laughing. My eyes narrowed " The Menace!" The Menace waved at me " Hi Britney babbyy," He winked at me and I scoffed in discust. I tried to get up and slap that pervert but then I had realized I was tied to the chair and my hands were tied behind the chair. The Menace looked behind me and at my unconsious husband. " Good thing that hes knocked out, so i could finally get what i want"

I was about to protest but then The Menace kissed me. I scremed around in my chair but The Menace held me down. The Menace was trying to molest me. So I did what i could do, Kick him where the sun dont shine.

He backed away and looked at me Mischiviouly " Want to play dirty eh, well then lets play dirty." He grabbed my face and kissed me once more. Then started taking layer after layer off my body. Then suddenly the ropes went free and I punched him again and again.

" Im not getting raped again," I snarl at him. I cornerd him, he was breathing heavily " Are you sure that it was rape because I know it wasent Britney !" He smiled again. " And now that your Daughter is here, im going to repeat History but im going to be the one fucking her." My eyes narrowed once again in fury. I tried to grab him but he dissapeared.

Roses POV

My eyes flustered open. I felt silky sheets. I looked up seeing the three Villians and my brother looking at me. I got up and looked at each and every villian " what do you want from me and my brother." The Villians looked back at me. " Well we want revenge."

Me: " What did we ever do to you,"

Slappy: " Im not telling you," His eyes turned red and his smile widened more than I thought it could.

He took a step forward while I took a step back and grabbed on to Max and we fell in the Big Fat Hole.

" AHHHH," I saw nothing but complete darkness. I turned my head as far as I could but there was no sign of the villians. Then I felt a THUMP. We landed in a Park ? I looked around and saw a bunch of Horrors staring at us. They picked us up and dragged us with them. " Where are we going ?"

Only one Horror awnsered " To him" I raised an eyebrow " Him?. Whos him" I stared into space as we stopped at a sign. I regained focus when my brother nugged me. " Hey look," He pointed to the sign. " This must be the other park that Byron was talking about,"

The sign read:

Panic park

I ruffed up my hair a little " Panic Park ?" I thought to myself. Doesnt sound any better than Horrorland. The Horrors were leading us to a dark Mansion untill another Horror rus towards them and whispers in the leaders ear, something about Max and I. The Horror looks my way and then the Horrors say " The Boss says he wants us to leave you here." The Horrors walk way. I could have sworn i heard one of them snicker. I tug at Maxs sleave " I dont think its safe here,"

Max swings his head towards me " Are you crazy ! This is way safer than Horrorland and we just got here."

I was about to protest when I heard a big SPLASH

Max and I saw something we have never seen before in my life. A Pirate ship emerging out of the freakin water. The Pirate ship was coming near us and then stopped right in front of us. A ladder was dropped down so we could get on. Max shrugged and started climbing. I followed him for safety reasons. When we got up on the deck there was no one on board. I turned to Max " Look in the rooms below and see if there is anybody in there.

I walked up the the Wheel and placed my hands on it ready to steer. Then i felt a cold presence next to me that smelled like old vomit. " Miss, I believe this is my ship your steerin," My eyes widened and my heart started beating faster, I walked backwards to the back of the ship. Then I bumped into something...a pole thingy on the ship. " Who are you ?" I stuttered. The pirate had no flesh of his body he looked very alive except fo those deep green eyes that were in the back of his head. He limped toward me and took off his hat and bowed " I am the legendary Captain Ben, been dead for over two hundred years.

He limped toward me and grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him. " Once my men are asleep, i will have ye all to meself." I gagged at his 200 year old breath.

I heard the doors open and my stomach got warmer having high hopes that my brother would come and save me from this smelly pirate captain.

Then i saw Pirates holding down my brother. The Pirates had flesh hanging off there body and they actually looked dead for 200 years. Max and I broke free from there grasp and I found a sword laying on the ground. I picked it up " Hey LOSERS come at me," I gave them a signal to come at me and The Pirates started to have a sword fight with me.

I cut the pirates ribs but the pirate didnt seem like it had effected him. He dropped his sword and tackled me to the ground. The Pirate started to grab me by my neck and gave me to his Captain.

Captain Ben looked at me and put his arms over my waist " You arent gettin away this time Lass." He tied my foot to the pole with Chains. And the ship started to go underwater. The Whole ship went under water and My brother had a sword and swam over to me and cut the chains off me. We swam up to the surface. Our clothes got dry the second we came up on the surface and my hair was perfectly straight. How Strange.

The Next thing we saw was a old labitory looking thing. I sighed " Oh Great more fighting drama." Max and I go inside the old labitory. We swing open the door and I see...


	6. Chapter 6 Panic Park

Chapter 6: Panic Park

(Yesterday Morning)

" Cranium," The Menace motioned me over to his big screen. " I want you to stare at this picture," He pionted to a picture of some one.

( Modern day and Time)

Roses POV

" Patrick !" I see my ex boyfriend and best friend tied in a chair in the middle of the Labitory. I sped up to him and took off the tape that was covering his mouth. " What happened and how did you get here ?"

He breathed heavily " I was at Horrorland and i was checking in and I went to my room and some guy knocked me out, what about you ?"

" My family and I were invited to go because we are special guests or whatever." He looked away probitly lost in thought.

We walked out of the observitory. Patrick stopped us before heading anywere else. " Ok, i remember Inspecter Cranium told me that we need to go to certain areas before we can go see this guy named The Menace.

The Park was a Maze pratically. Patrick was kinda like our guide to everywere because he said he saw somethings on the way here. Patrick stopped at this old theater. Patrick held the door for me and we walked inside.

When we walked inside there was three saved seats for us. We sat down in our arranged seats and then suddenly there was a bright light on the stage and was staring at ME ! NO NOT MAX OR PATRICK BUT ME ! He turned up the temperture and it got really hot and sweaty. Then he turned it low and very cold. I tried to walk up to the stage and stop the manaic but my legs were so cold they could barly move.

" Pa-Patrick, he-lp m-e im-cold," I stammered. Patrick went up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt warm inside and I had the strength to go up to and punch him in the face while I turn the temperture back to normal.

Dr. Maniac eyes widened " Oh no my planned foiled The Menace is going to kill me !" He ran out the door screaming his head off. Max and I gave eachother looks and shrugged. Patrick went up to the door and said " Hey guys its open *laughs*,"

I look at Patrick " I guess he was so scared that he forgot to lock the door." We all laugh and walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7 Scare

**Who plays who: **

**Patrick: Cody Linley**

Chapter 7: Scare

We walked out laughing and Max pointed to some rides. " Hey look," He pointed to some really cool rollarcoasters. Max grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the rolllercoaster. I looked at the warning sign

WARNING!

MAY BE SIGNS OF DEATH

PUKE

AND YOUR WORST FEARS AND NIGHTMARES

I looked at Max " Umm you sure you want to go on this ride. He nodded and laughed. His laugh really scares me. Its like a maniacly laugh. Patrick looked at Max with a umm whaaat look. Max looked back at Patrick who looked horriified at Maxs laugh for some reason. " whats so scary," Max looked around to see if anyone was scary looking, but then he realized it was himself. " Umm why are you looking at me like that," Patrick strached his head." Oh nothing,"

I saw Max and Patrick giving each other looks. Max went up to me " Patrick is acting kinda strange," I look at Patrick and he turned his head toward me and I started to blush and look away " No hes not," Max rolled his eyes " Ok what if you didnt like him would you think hes kind of acting a little strange.

" No because he is probitly stressed about being held against your will in a creepy park," I crossed my arms and huffed. Patrick put his hand on my back as we went up to the ride. Patrick and I sat in the middle while Max sat in the front. Patrick and I put our hands on the hand bar an held on tight.

The ride started really slow going a few feet in the air then When we went down.. " AHHHHHHH," All I saw was fog and pitch darkness in this black and white park. Then I heard cackling. I saw SLAPPY infront of me. " Hello dear, " and then he looked at Patrick and smiled then looked back at me. " Is it ok if I kill the boy you secretly love," I scream

" NOOOOOOO," Patrick puts his hand on mine. " Are you ok Rose," I smile weakly " Yeah everything is fine," I looked to see that the ride was over. Thank God. Patrick and I walked out of the cart and the second I stepped out of the cart I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Patrick and Max looked at me about to ask about my strange behavior. I looked back at them apologetic " I saw something, ill meet you guys at the bottom of this ride." I walked behind the corner and saw SLAPPY. His laugh rang in my ears. " AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed.

Maxs POV

The moment me and Patrick went down the steps I heard a scream. " ROSE," Patrick and I ran up to the ride and saw a Horror trying to calm my sister down. Patrick pushed the Horror out of the way and held Rose who was still covering her ears. He whispered something to her and she fell asleep right away.

Patrick and I walked down to the entrence of the rides and we saw a hotel looking building called " Your true feelings" I burst out laughing at the name and Patrick gave me a stern look. " We need to stay somewhere, and I think we would all rather stay here then with the villians." I nod and we walk inside the strange named hotel


	8. Chapter 8 Strange

Chapter 8: Strange

I woke up in a bed...a bed. I jumped up and no one was in the room with me only i found a red dress on the bed. And i was just my . The door opened. " Hey Rose, umm Patrick wants to see you downstairs. Oh and he wants to see you in that dress." Ok just tell him to wait." I quickly put on the dress,Heels and matching makeup. I walked downstairs and expected it be like a normal hotel or inn but no there was a dance floor at the lobby.

It was so strange in my opinion. I saw Max and Patrick waiting for me. Patrick was looking around for me and then he saw me and smiled and nudged Max. Patrick walked towards me and grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor. " So did you have a good sleep," He smiled at me and put his hands on my waist. I laughed " yes, yes i did". We danced really close and Patrick just kept looking at me and smiling.

Soon the Music became to be very slow and the dj shouted " OK lovers i think it your time to dance !" Patrick and I just laughed at his outburst even if it wasent all that funny. Patrick moved my hips closer to his and he moved his hands u and down my waist. He and I leaned into each other and kissed for the first time.

Maxs POV I was talking to the horror next to me. He wasent very nice but i didnt want to talk to Rose and Patrick who were probitly having a "moment" The Horror moved away from me and went to find some girl to dance with. I looked around and spotted Rose and Patrick who were kissing. I frowned Rose can do much better. I dont really like Patrick. He seems to cocky for my opinion. I just kept staring at them especally Patrick.

Roses POV The kiss felt amazing. We pulled away from eachother and i felt someone staring at me. It turned out to be Max. I raised my eyebrow. Was he giving me a cold stare ? I pushed that aside and contuined dancing with Patrick when Patrick grabbed me aside. " Rose lets go outside." He took me to a beautiful scenery outside. Well for Panic Park.

I gasped at its beauty and we sat on a bench. Patrick put his hand on my cheek and said " Im sorry i didnt tell you earlier but i love you and i loved you since we broke up." He leaned into me and we kissed again and i felt butterflys and warmness in my stomach. Is this love or is this just a crush ?

We just kept on kissing and he lifted me up on his lap and then i heard a cough. I looked up and saw...my brother. Patrick and I awkwardly moved away from eachother. Max was soo embarresed " Umm I think we should go now." I nodded and let Max lead the way. When he was far infront of us, we just started cracking up laughing. It was so awkward.

We stopped at a foggy floor looking thing. And Patrick walked ahead of me and Max and put his foot in the foggy substance. He looked back at us " Ok so what were going to do is just walk acro-" He was soon cut off by a hissing sound and then I heard a scream.

Max just started laughing and okay i admit it i almost laughed. Patrick ran around with a snake on his leg. And then I heard a hiss on. . Maxs eyes widened and he whispered " Rose there is a snake on your back. I tried to turn around but then i heard " Oh no,no,no" My eyes widened so much that it looked like they had popped out of my head. Then the snake crawled down my back and to the ground.

I quickly got a stick that i had found in the grass. I raised above my head. The snake slithered around me looking at me up and down. " I dont think thatsssss a good idea." Then i heard a chuckle. " Unlessss you want to be biten," I shook my head and lowerd the stick. The snake looked rather pleased with me. I fearfully looked at him. " Who are you,"

The snake hissed " I am , and i am very hungry," The snake stuck its toungue out at me and slithered forward opening its mouth and me saying a small prayer and hoping i dont die in the process. I heard a painfull hiss and i opened one eye and I saw Patrick stepping on the snakes tail and slithering away.

I smile like the joker and run towards Patrick and give him a bear hug. And we contuine our path to the Mansion.


	9. Chapter 9 When All is Revealed

Chapter 9: When All Is Revealed

" Britney,Britney !" I wake up and see my husband Matt skaking me. " The kids are coming towards the mansion !" I look up at the screen and see my family and a blonde haired boy i had never met before. " Hon, whos that ?" My husband turns around and sees the blonde haired boy thats holding hands with our daughter.

" I dont know, maybe its that Patrick boy she talked about a few months ago." Matt grabbed the doors and started pulling on them. " Did you find a solution on how to get us out ?" He shook his head " No these doors are stuck like glue !" Than i hear footsteps " Well maybe they are locked." I look around and see The Menace wink at me. He waved his hand and

Matt flew to the wall and stuck there. The Menace walked towards me, sly and cunningly. " What do you want from my kids." The Menace laughed " Well thats something i cant tell you yet, and you still look delicious Mrs. Daniels, knowing your a married woman arouses me." I stiffen up, _Whats going on ? What is he doing to me_ ? " Now you cant get away from me and your precious husband will watch me, do naughty things to you ?" My eyes widen, and i try to open my mouth but nothing comes out.

Roses POV

Patrick,Max and i are walking through a grassy maze we have to get through in order to get to the Menace. We see a crying Horror in the corner of the maze. " Umm escuse me are you ok ?" Max walks over and puts a hand on the Horrors shoulder.

" Max No-" I say than Patrick cuts me off and whispers in my ear " Dont say anything this might be a trap." I keep quiet and than the Horror turns around and its " BYRON !" Max says and he looks really happy. " Kids we need to go now, The Menace is expecting you !" Byron pushes us to the end of the Maze and we see large steel doors.

Byron opens the doors for us and The Menace is standing right there. My stomach dropped, how strange. " Hello br-kids, i need to show you something." We walked with the strange man and Byron. He opened the doors to a large room. And we looked and saw " MOM, DAD !" Max and I ran to our parents. Who gave us a hug and my mom " Im so glad your safe."

Than the Menace looks at them " Well not for long." Than i feel my back hit the wall with a *BANG*. " OOF" I look at Max who is next to me " I had a feeling something bad would happen !" I looked to my right and saw Mom and Dad. " Looking for him !" The Menace wagged his eyebrows at me.

I looked next to The Menace and saw Patrick smiling like a lunitic. " Whats going on ?" I ask them. The Menace motioned to Byron " Looks like you Byron really wasent on your side." Max looks at Byon angrilly. And the Menace turns to Patrick and nods, Patrick motions his hand over his body and he turns into a middle aged bald guy.

" Well Rosie turns out your boyfriend is really Inspector Cranium." The Menace and Inspector Cranium start laughing.

I stare in disbelief " But how did- I saw you tied up in the chair." Inspector Cranium walked towards me " Well i have physic abilities." Than he stopped right in front of me and whispered in my ear trying to arouse me. Didnt work...Ok Fine yes it did. Stupid teen hormones.

He backed away and smirked while i gave him a stare. " AH come on dont act like you didnt like it." Than i heard The Menace and Inspector Cranium start laughing. I see The Menace upload pictures of The real Patrick and me. I look down, i cant look at them. _I cant believe i almost fell in love with Inspector Cranium. _The Menace walks towards me " Ok girlie your coming with me." I look around and walk with the dangerous man. He leads me to a nice room that looks like it could be a suite.

"Umm, what are you going to do to me." The Menace turns around and smiles at me " Taking away your innocence." I walk backwards and head for the door but than i see Inspector Cranium standing where the door is. The next thing that happened, i was thrown on the bed.

Maxs POV

I heard alot of of screaming from the room. Roses scream. I look at mom and dad who are crying. " Mom, what is he doing to Rose ?" My mom sniffed " Ill tell you later." I heard the sound of clicking sound of shoes, and cackling. " Well,Well,Well, looks like the whole family is together." Slappy clapped his hands together.

He walked towards Brittney and confronted her " Arent you going to tell your husband, the secret youve been hiding for years." My mom gulps and my dad looks at my mom " What secret Britney." Slappy walks towards me and studies me.

Hes about to say something when The Menace and Rose walk in and Roses hair is wild. Rose has tear stains on her cheeks.

She goes back against the wall and i ask her " What happened." She croaks " He r-raped me."

My eyes get wide and i struggle to get of the wall. The Menace and the rest laugh at me. " But anyway wasent there something that your husband wants to know Britney." Mom shakes her head and Slappy walks the middle of the room.

" Well looks like im going to tell." Slappy wags a finger at Britney. Mom stays quiet and Slappy claps his hands " Well Matthew, Rose and Max your mom and i well when she was tweleve we were forced to have sex by The Menaces orders but turned out to be a pleasurable experience for both your mom and I. So my seed went inside your moms stomach and pushed Rose to her female part and she gave birth to Rose early and It took three years later for my seed to develop inside your mom, then she gave birth to my child or seed Max Daniels."

My stepdad yelled " Your wrong Max is mine !" He looked at my mom who shook her head " No Slappys right Max is his son." I stand there in shock. _So my dad is a dummy..._" So im half human and half dummy?" My mom and my real dad both nodd.

" But how am i a human ?" Slappy walks towards me " Well when a dummy and a human have well you know the offspring becomes a human in the mothers stomach."

Im still getting use to this. I look at my sister who is also shocked so i guess she didnt know about this either. The Menace suprisingly was shocked also. I whisper in Roses ear " How do we get out of here ?" She shruggs than sees a hole in the gives me a nudge and i look at the hole.

" We need to distract the Menace and Inspector Cranium," " Well it doesnt matter anymore, your little son is going to die before you can have a proper talk to him." The Menace said.

" What ?" Dad and I say together.

Rose tells Inspector Cranium " Hey Cranium come here theres something i have to tell you." Cranium comes over to Rose and Rose acts seducive and flirty towards him.

Than my family and I drop to the floor. My family dive to the floor and drop in the hole that leads us flying through the air and i start to see the floor of Horrorland.


	10. Chapter 10 Back Home

Chapter 10: Back Home

I see the floor of Horrorland and land with a *PANG*.

I get up and see my family all hugging each other. " Finally were safe !" My mom said. I look at my stepdad and hes hugging Rose. " Lets go home." Rose get in the car and i finally feel like everything makes since.

I remember this one time when i thought my dad (Matt) wasent my dad, and i was right but i pushed that thought away.

An Hour later

We finally get home and Rose goes in her room and starts listening to music immediatly, and she texts all her friends thats shes home.

Me well i unpack. I unpack my clothes,socks,shoes,toothbrush,toopaste,shower gel, and other stuff. I stop unpacking and watch TV i miss Gravity Falls. I hear a *Thump* upstairs. Probitly my sister dancing to her music. " Max, your music i really loud !" I hear Rose say, _What is she talking about._ I walk upstairs and i hear music playing,_thats strange i didnt put music on._ I look all over my room and then on my bed. I see a Dummy. Slappy. In my suitcase.

A huge smile creeps on my face. " Hello Dad." The next thing i hear is cackling from my own father.

**I will have another sequel for this series but instead of being in Horrorland and Panic Park, it will be in the Daniels house. It will be called " Slappys Revenge 2" or maybe just plain "Slappys Revenge." Message me or Comment on what it should be called please :)**


End file.
